legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Top Posters
Almost everyone wants to know who the top posters are. The very top ones are well known, but the lower ones are not as well known. This list is all of them in order as of April 2012. This data was obtained using the LEGO.com Members List. Top Posters (1-100) Users with + next to their name are active. The ones without it are inactive or just didn't post anything since the last update. Posters who are officially retired are signified with a "//Retired". Posts counts are to the nearest 10 posts of the active users and the exact count of the retired users as of June 28th, 2012. All post counts are subject to change. Change if needed. At least once a month. Last Update June 28th, 2012 by «Seɑṩɪɗe» Note: Lots of users have retired recently, so if I missed any please fix them. If you are editing this page please remember that post counts are to the nearest 10 posts unless the user is retired. Rank Y (Legend) *1. Marcel77799 48,850+ Legends *2. Rock-o-Ages 45,160+ *3. Alemas 41,160 //Retired *4. Dude777477 36,250+ *5. Guacamole1998 29,947 //Retired *6. Michaelyoda 29,130+ *7. Cr9 27,800+ *8. Eragon3443 27,760+ *9. 8ObiWan88 26,790+ *10. Lego.minifig 26,260+ *11. Genralaustin 25,959 //Retired Maniacs *12. JohnnyNeutron 22,112 //Retired *13. Wertys761 21,480+ *14. Riolu777 20,800+ *15. Huohana 17,004 //Retired *16. Man.city1 16,391+ *17. KRRouse 15,500 //Retired *18. Friendlylightspark 14,510+ *19. Legostudios34 14,501 //Retired *20. CaptainBrickmaster 14,340+ *21. Diglett809 14,270+ *22. Skulduggery77 13,730+ *23. Legobrickbuilder4567 14,000+ *24. Legodurcheinander 13,950+ *25. Dwarfminefan 13,850+ *26. Empire981 13,802 //Retired *27. Selucia 13,740+ *28. Micahstone 13,450 *29. Ariklego 12,200+ *30. Adamlenton1 12,130+ Old Timers *31. Personinfo 11,990 *32. 242oak 11,608 //Retired *33. Forumuser 11,352 //Retired *34. Gho8233 11,312 //Retired *35. LUTheGoldDigger 11,260+ *36. Gameking99 11,020 *37. Gslover1 10,700 *38. Crazyguy65 10,590 *39. JJS495 10,530+ *40. HQuiff 10,510 //Retired *41. Fancypantsguy8 9,970 *42. J-d-j 9,970+ *43. K9unit13 9,920 *44. Boxorboy 9,879 //Retired *45. Littlehorn 9,776 //Retired *46. Kit-Fisto7 9,753 //Retired *47. Wiktorsz 9,750 *48. Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa 9,650+ *49. Tommy_60 9,598 //Retired *50. SDR4491 9,210 *51. Stonewall42 9,110 *52. Spacedude1234567 9,090 //Retired *53. Designerdude101 9,037 //Retired *54. IndyMan97 8,991 //Retired *55. Lindel1324 8,940+ *56. Eagleeyedan2 8,870+ *57. Emjajoas1 8,840+ *58. Pinkpanther5953 8,730 //Retired *59. IndyAJD 8,620+ *60. Benboy755 8,320+ *61. Drew1200 8,300 *62. Dino272727 8,280 *63. Scorpio360 8,150+ *64. Ryo-757 8,098 //Retired *65. Ninjalegoboy9389 8,050 *66. Beeky31 7,870 //Retired *67. Seaside98 7,670+ *68. Brickie52 7,667 //Retired *69. U.S.A.guy 7,600 *70. Swellshark 7,570+ *71. MightyGalidorman 7,566 //Retired *72. PHINN 7,520+ *73. Drizzt421 7,510+ *74. Steelersrule12 7,450 *75. Legofan3579 7,340+ *76. Paperclip8707 7,320+ *77. Danielboone6702 7,310+ *78. Pandamonium2008 7,217 //Retired *79. Dunamisboy 7,141 //Retired *80. Xeez12 7,050+ *81. Legocastlebuilder 7,010 *82. Agentlevi_jesusrocks 6,782 //Retired *83. Mastergoalie 6,690 *84. Roboman8 6,650 *85. Bty8 6,640 *86. Masterofthemetal11 6,633 //Retired *87. Pohatufan1 6,624 //Retired *88. Sws4 6,549 //Retired *89. Flash21704 6,464 //Retired *90. Buzzm279 6,440+ *91. Fastracer660 6,390+ *92. Musashi115 6,350+ *93. KMC0708 6,300 *94. ZackaryX 6,280+ *95. Legocat4611 6,246 //Retired *96. TaliaX177 6,230 *97. Campie1212 6,227 //Retired *98. Shadowtraveller 6,190 *99. Birdbot4444 6,120 *100. Takanuva101411 6,082 //Retired External links Members of Global Registered Users role Category:Lists Category:Statistics Category:Legend Category:Maniacs Category:Old Timer Category:Inventors Category:Articles without photos